I Wish You Can Feel the Same
by ughcharina
Summary: Clingy. Needy. Annoying. Those 3 words reminded Roxas of Namine. But will that be the case when he realizes what she's really like? "I..I just wished you can feel the same, Roxas." "I know Namine, I know."
1. Chapter One: Purely Annoying

**Author's Note: **Hey! This is a story I came up with, because I recently became a Kingdom Hearts fan! Yeah, I know, I'm late. But whatever! My cousin's letting me borrow his ps2 and Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 and Birth by Sleep, so it's all good! (: And I am also proud of myself, because I actually planned out this story!:3

This is also based on my friends' life. It's interesting, because one friend doesn't like the other back, back, blah, blah, blah, but the other likes does. He thinks she's annoying and mostly the plot of the story, except they don't fall in love and they aren't exactly friends anymore…. So yeeaaah. -.- Ah, love can be a bitch sometimes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except the plot.

**I Wish You Can Feel the Same**

**A Naminè/Roxas Story**

**Chapter One: **Purely Annoying

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Clingy.

Needy.

And most of all, _annoying_.

Those three words reminded Roxas of _her_. Naminè. He hated her. Okay, not hate, but strongly disliked her. He strongly disliked her pale blonde hair, her pale complexion, and her her blue eyes; just everything that she does and how she is makes him dislike her.

To him, she is way too clingy. They were apparently they were "best friends" ever since Roxas tried to befriend her in the 2nd grade, because she was the new kid in his class. After that, they were rarely seen without each other. That's only because he knew that she would try to harm herself if he wasn't around. (Except when she needed to sleep, study for huge tests, went on family trips, etc.)

Roxas sighed. He was in his Science class, (one of the classes he shared with Naminè, sadly) with the teacher lecturing about the chemistry test that they would have tomorrow. _'Pretty boring stuff,' _Roxas thought to himself.

He let his eyes wander about the classroom, looking at the posters, the volcano models, and the huge skeleton display, until they landed on a girl with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes.

_Olette._

'_She looks so pretty today…'_ His thought trailed off as he continued to look at the back of her head.

Without a doubt, Roxas had a crush on Olette. Not that it was obvious, because it wasn't. Anyways, he always had a crush on her ever since his friend, Hayner, introduced him to her in the 6th grade. His heart fluttered slightly at the thought of Olette.

"…okay, students! You better study!" the teacher announced. And with that, the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch period. Roxas broke out of his thoughts.

"You are dismissed."

He quickly gathered his book and binder and stuffed them into his backpack, and tried to catch up with Olette, who was almost out the door.

Just then a small hand grabbed his own, making him stop in his tracks. He turned around, fully knowing who it was, and his blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes.

"Please don't go without me," Naminè said softly.

"…Okay," he muttered out, as he was waiting for Naminè to put her backpack over her shoulders and start heading out.

As she started to walk out, Roxas sadly at the door for a moment, noticing how his crush wasn't there anymore and thought about how he missed his chance to talk to Olette. Then he looked back to Naminè, who still hasn't let go of his hand, who looked fully at him and asked,"Wanna have lunch together?"

He faked a smile and replied, "Yea, sure." She smiled weakly at him, not acknowledging that he had a fake smile on his oh-so-handsome face. Or at least _she _thought he was handsome.

Just like Roxas, she too had a crush. And it was him. That's why she wanted to spend almost all her time with Roxas. It was just upsetting, as she somewhat knew about Roxas liking Olette.

And so, Naminè took Roxas out of the classroom and to the cafeteria, all while he was thinking, _'She is purely annoying.'_

**End of chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>So, Bad or good? Sorry, if it was a little OOC. I'm still kinda new to the series. *cheesy grin* Well, this was pretty short, but I promise longer chapters!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy!(:

-JustAn3rd


	2. Chapter Two: To Tell You The Truth

**Author's Note:** Hi..Again! YAY! I updated fast! Unlike my other stories…ANYWAYS, I got a headache halfway writing this, but I took Advil so I'm okay! *grins* so I hope you like it! Because my sister showed my mom this story, and I'm sort of peeved off…but she said it was good so it's all good(:

…Right?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except the plot (:

**I Wish You Can Feel the Same**

**A Naminè/Roxas Story**

**Chapter 2: **To tell you The Truth…

**~Normal P.O.V~**

For the past two weeks, it had been the same routine for Roxas. Wake up, get ready for school, leave for school, spend almost all his time with Naminè at school, go home, do homework, eat dinner, get ready for bed, and going to bed, just to wake up and repeat the cycle. Sometimes he would hang out with his friends, have an extracurricular activity to attend, or come over to Naminè's house after school. And sometimes, on his lucky days, Naminè would be sick and not come to school, and he would be able to spend time with Olette. Okay, I know that sounds messed up, but sometimes a guy needs a break.

Today it had been the same routine so far, until now.

Once again, he was in science. He was listening to the teacher talk about chemical equations, whilst taking notes every so often. Roxas glanced to his left, just to see Naminè, her head leaning toward him, but not exactly looking at him, who was taking notes of the lessons. His eyes widened when his heart sped up for a moment while looking at her. _'What the…' _he thought as he shook his head and once more turned to face the teacher.

**OOO**

After another 20 boring, science-filled minutes later, the bell finally rang.

Roxas started heading out and, again, tried catching up with his "beloved" Olette. But he was also expecting and waiting for Naminè to get his attention by taking his hand or shouting out his name, as she would normally would do, and ask if they can have lunch together.

As he reached the door, he hadn't heard from her, and nothing grabbed his hand. The blonde-haired boy looked back, his blue eyes searching for Naminè. He found her, his eyebrows risen in a quizzical way, as she finally was done packing and started her way to the door, her eyes down casted to look at the floor. He gave her one last glimpse before he ran his hand through his messy hair and ran to catch up with Olette, who was with Sora, Hayner, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie.

As Naminè reached the door of the classroom, she finally looked up, her gaze on Roxas walking up to the group of friends, slightly patting Olette to get her attention and smiled. She heaved a sigh, saddened eyes wandering back to the tile flooring, and whispered, "I guess I'll have lunch by myself today…" Naminè walked opposite of the group, who was heading to the cafeteria, and went outside to eat.

**OOO**

Roxas was enjoying himself for once. He was having lunch with his friends and crush, which he only gets to do when Naminè wasn't at school. But he couldn't help but think why the young girl didn't ask him to have lunch with her. Heck, she barely talked to him at all today. He sighed and returned his focus to his crush, who was talking to Kairi, Sora's girlfriend, about a new movie that just came out. He smiled to himself. She was so beautiful and nice. Roxas was very, very thankful Hayner introduced them.

Olette turned, just finishing up her conversation with the redhead, and faced Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, where's Naminè?" Olette asked the teenage boy in that voice that made his stomach do flips.

Hayner joined in and said,"Yeah. She's usually with you by now."

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. She didn't ask me to have lunch with her today," he replied, taking his milk carton and drank out of it.

"That's strange," Olette said back.

Roxas just nodded his head and thought, '_Yeah that is pretty strange."_

**OOO**_  
><em>

Naminè took her last bite of an apple she had for lunch and threw it away. Then she walked back to her spot she occupied for her lunch, right under a maple tree.

She sat down and took out her sketchpad and pencil and drew whatever came to mind.

As Naminè finished her picture, she looked down at her drawing and smiled.

Well, for a second.

Her azure-colored eyes widened when she realized what she drew.

On her sketchpad was "Namine and Roxas: Love" with different sized hearts surrounding the writing. Her and Roxas' name were in bubble letters, while the "and" was in perfect cursive. The "love" was in bubble letters, with an additional "love" in cursive in the middle.

She quickly closed the pad, looked both ways, and breathed a sigh of relief when no one was around to see it. She mentally slapped herself for drawing such an absurd picture. She was lucky no one saw it. Naminè put back the pad and pencil back in her backpack and looked up at the cloudless sky and thought.

'_I wonder if Roxas noticed that I'm not there…maybe he did...but I guess he's too caught up with talking to his friends...especially Olette…yeah, I'm pretty sure he likes her,' _she thought to herself, her eyes saddening again. _'I'm also pretty sure he thinks I'm annoying and that I'm just getting in the way…' _A single tear ran down her face. "I guess I can talk to him afterschool…" she trailed off wiping the tear away.

She looked at her watch and noticed that it was five minutes until the bell rang. She got up, dusted off the dirt on her skinny jeans, straightened her shirt, slung her backpack over her shoulder and started her way back inside the building.

"Yeah…I'll talk to him after school."

**OOO**

After lunch, the day pretty much went by fast, just like a blur of minutes passing by without a care. Naminè was still barely talking to Roxas, who was still confused at her unusual behavior.

On their last period of the day, Art, which they also shared together, Naminè was too fixated on her painting to look around to see her very own crush and friend was staring at her. She also had a look on her face that she was thinking of something, as her eyebrows furrowed.

Roxas tried reading her, but failing to do so. '_What is she thinking about?' _he thought to himself, whilst glancing up to the clock. They had about a minute until the final bell ringed, signaling the end of the school day. Roxas started packing up, deciding to talk to her afterschool.

**Ring!**

"Have a nice day, class!" the art teacher said.

Naminè quickly put her supplies and fast-walked to Roxas, who was putting his backpack on.

"Roxas, can we talk?" Naminè asked looking up at him, as she was shorter than the boy.

"Oh, okay," he said, and he followed her and to the same maple tree she was at lunch.

"So, where were you at lunch today?" Roxas asked words laced with curiosity. She leaned her right side of her body against the tree and replied, "Over here."

"Oh…why?"

"I wanted time to think, I guess." She looked at Roxas.

"Ah, I see…thinking about what?"

Naminè closed her eyes. _'This is it…the moment of truth,'_ she thought and mustering up her courage, she asked, "Do you like me? Like more than a friend…?" His eyes widened at her sudden outburst. His mouth opened to speak, but all that could come out were a series of um's, er's, and uh's, until he closed his eyes all together. Naminè opened one eye, holding back her tears.

"I-I don't…I'm sorry," he said, not looking at her. She breathed in heavily, letting some tears slip out from her eyes. "I-It's Ole-Olette, isn't it? She's the one you like right?" she asked again.

'_There's no point in lying...and maybe she'll let me be after this? Then I might get the chance to get Olette…' _Roxas thought.

"Yeah…"

"Ohh..." Naminè wasn't that shocked. "So...that's why you look at her in Science and why you patted her back to get her attention at lunch?"

"Yeah...that's...true."

Naminè started to walk away; her heart couldn't take anymore and started to cry. Roxas grabbed her hand before she got away. She turned around to face him. His heart fluttered at the sight of her again. He didn't know why.

"Listen, Naminè-"

"Roxas, I know and I get it-"

"Naminè, I need to tell you this."

She let go of his hand, her eyes glued to the ground, as if it was the most important thing at the moment. He sighed and said, "I do like you, as a friend. But not how you like me. You're just-" She cut him off again. "Needy? Clingy? Annoying? All of the above?"

"How..how did you-"

"I always knew, I just kept telling myself that it wasn't true," she chuckled at bit before continuing. "-because I like you so much. Sometimes I wonder why I act like this, or how you managed to stay by my side for this long." She went out and ruffled his hair, messing up his already messed up locks. His eyes enlarged slightly.

"I…I wish you can feel the same, Roxas."

"…"

"Uhm, I wish you well and I'll see you around, I guess," she said, as she finally left.

"Wait…" he murmured, and looked back in her direction, only to realize that she was already gone.

Roxas thought, _'I should be happy now...right?'_

Indeed, he was. Naminè had let go of her tight leash of him, making him a free man again. But, he also felt a bit of emptiness tugging at his heart. He shrugged the feeling off, and started to plan out how he was going to confess to Olette.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>Well, I stayed up until 1:00 AM to finish this…so I hope y'all like it! Reviews make my day!(:

-JustAn3rd


	3. Chapter Three:Confession

**Author's Note: **OMG. Hi! (: Here's another chapter! Yay! Aha, I like where this story is going! Hope you guys enjoy! And with the chapter's name, you could guess what this chapter's about. xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except the plot.

**I Wish You Can Feel the Same**

**A Naminè/Roxas Story**

**Chapter 3: **Confession

**~Normal P.O.V~**

It took eight days for Roxas to come up with an idea on how to confess to Olette. Not too cliché, but not too original. Just right smack in the middle of both. He hoped to confess to her today, right after school. Then if she'll say yes, (he wasn't sure if she would, but then again, when you plan to confess your undying love to someone, you always think that person would say no, right?) they could be the happiest couple alive. Or at least, _he _thought they could be.

It also took eight days for Naminè to stop crying. To just get over the fact that Roxas just wanted to be friends. To just let him go. And lastly, it took eight days for Naminè to stop wishing her lucky stars that Roxas would come back to her.

It was eight days since that day. The day when they decided to not see each other (as friends). The day when they both decided to leave each other alone. Naminè felt numb inside and out. After that day, but within the eight days, Naminè would come to school looking like a mess; her usual happy, blue eyes were red and puffy from crying the previous night, her perfect, pale complexion turned into a sickly pale, and her light, blonde hair that was usually combed was messy and unkempt. But on the eighth day, she realized that crying would not get her anywhere. If Roxas was happy, she should be happy, even though his happiness wasn't with her.

Since that day, Roxas' heart always seemed to flutter whenever Naminè was near, like in the classes they had together. But he always told himself he did _not _like that annoying girl, for he already liked someone else. He also tried to adjust to the fact that since Naminè left him alone; he didn't have to wait for anyone until they were ready to go, have anyone ask if they could have lunch together, or anything that they used to do together. He was a free man.

And ever since that day, they realized that nothing was going to be the same.

**OOO**

'_Okay, calm down, Roxas. You have 4 hours until you confess. That's enough time. You got this,' _Roxas thought to himself, trying to calm him down for the upcoming event that will take place later on. He took his math textbook and notebook out of his locker.

**Ring!**

Hoards of students who were in the halls walked toward their respective classrooms. Roxas closed his locker and started his way to his math class.

The halls were pretty crowded, so it wasn't all that hard to bump into a person. Trying to make her way to her history class, Naminè was pushed and shoved into people. Mumbling 'sorry' practically to everyone who was in her way, she thought, _'I won't be surprised if I was late to class….why is it so crowded?'_

Bump.

Bump.

Shove.

PUSH!

Naminè gasped as she lost her balance and unsteadily put he hands in front of her and waited for impact on her innocent victim. She didn't expect a pair of strong arms would catch her. She hit the person's chest.

"Naminè?" Roxas asked shocked, as he helped her up on her feet.

'_Oh no.'_

Naminè jumped away, as if he burned her, and faced the boy. "Uhm…oh! S-sorry, Roxas…thanks for catching me…" she mumbled, looking at the floor. Roxas stared at her, dazed. _'She looks cu-what am I thinking!' _ He thought to himself. Feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare, she muttered,"Er, I got to get to class…see you later?" Naminè waved and walked off to her class.

"Goodbye to you too," Roxas said and went to class.

**OOO**

**Ring-a-Ding! **

The bell rang, ending the school day. Roxas couldn't have felt any more nervous. He was practically jumping up and down in his seat, waiting to be dismissed. And when as the teacher did, however, the boy shoved his book in his backpack and sped out of the classroom to Olette's locker.

Naminè sighed and ran a hand through her soft, pale, blonde hair. She put away her unnecessary books away in her locker, and then closed it shut. She turned and leaned her back onto the cool surface of her locker. She scanned the halls before her until her blue eyes landed on Roxas, smiling like an idiot, who was tapping on Olette's shoulder. She turned to him, giving him her full attention, while smiling as well. Naminè bit her lower lip, shifting uncomfortably in her position. _'I wish…that I was in Olette's place. Oh well.'_ She felt as someone stabbed her in the heart as she watched the scene unfold. She knew exactly what Roxas was planning to do.

Roxas and Olette were laughing at a joke he told. He felt that all his worries were gone when she was with him. That was one of the many qualities he liked about her. "So Olette, would you like to go somewhere with me?" he asked her nervously. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He wondered how he still kept his cool.

Olette just grinned. She liked him too. Well, secretively of course. She never did tell anyone. Even her best friends, Hayner and Selphie. The girl always thought he was cute ever since she met him.

"Yeah, sure!"

Did Roxas hear her right? _'Did she actually say yes?'_

"Really?"

"Yeah! I got nothing better to do! C'mon!" And with that, Olette grabbed Roxas' hand and led the both of them out of the school. He blushed slightly. _'Just like what Naminè used to do,' _He shook his head. _'Yeah, _used to. _But that's in the past. All that matters now is Olette.'_

Not too far away, Naminè looked away, reminiscing about how she used to take her hand in Roxas' all the time. _'I'm not going to cry. I'm over crying. Just be happy for him. Just be happy,' _she told herself. She sadly smiled in the couple's direction, very "happy" for them, while she made her way to the maple tree when she shared her last moments of friendship with Roxas.

Just like Naminè, Hayner watched Roxas and Olette leave too. He closed his eyes and made fists with his hands. He always liked her. He knew her before anyone did. He was the first friend she made at this school. He was- no, he _is _her best friend. This means, he knew more about her than that damn Roxas. Hayner thought about asking her out, but he never got the courage to. _'It doesn't matter anymore. I just lost my chance anyways,' _he thought bitterly as he slammed his locker closed, put his gray beanie over his head, and ran out.

**OOO**

Roxas was really having so fun. Like, his head can explode from having too much fun, but that isn't possible. He and Olette walked around the whole neighborhood, chatting with each other, finding out that they had a lot in common, racing each other on the streets (Roxas always made sure that Olette won), and stopping at the park to play hide-and seek ("_Roxas, where are you?" Olette called out, for she still hasn't found Roxas._ _"I'm right here!" Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around Olette's waist._) And play on the play structure like little kids.

Right now, the two were making their way back to a huge clock tower, located right next to their school, to get some sea salt ice cream. The only way to get here was to go across the school's field.

As they almost made it to the field, Roxas and Olette, who were hand and hand (but it's not like they noticed), were just laughing and giggling about a story that Olette told him. When the brown-haired girl tried to regain her breath, she spotted Naminè sitting against a tree, a maple tree to be exact, writing things in her little black notebook, instead of her sketchpad.

"Hey Roxas! Let's say hi to Naminè before we get ice cream!" Olette pointed her out and ran to her, bringing Roxas with her.

Naminè wrote lyrics down (for her new song) furiously into her notebook. Aside from being and exceptional artist, she was also an outstanding musician. She wrote her own songs and composed music for her piano. She loved writing music; it showed her true feelings in a form of a song or a piano piece. She never did tell anyone, except when her mom bragged about it when Roxas and his parents came over for dinner.

As she scribbled down one last word for her masterpiece, she sighed and smiled weakly. _'This might be the best song I wrote yet…" _she thought. Satisfied with her work, she read over it again, and started to sing softly, trying to get a beat of how her song will go, so she could start to figure out how to play it on her piano when she got home.

"Hi Naminè!" a female voice called. Startled, Naminè clutched her notebook to her chest, and looked up. In her line of view, she saw Olette and Roxas running toward her. _'…Why are they here?' _she wondered as they approached her.

"Hey!" Olette said, grinning.

"Uhm...hi Naminè," Roxas said, unsure of talking to her because of what happened eight days ago.

"Hi Olette. Hi Roxas," Naminè greeted. He eyes wandered at Olette and Roxas' hand for a moment. They were intertwined. She coughed awkwardly and looked back at them. Suddenly the atmosphere tensed, but being oblivious about what happened between Roxas and Naminè, Olette asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Just writing-"She flashed her black notebook before setting it back down again and continuing "-you guys?" when Naminè set down the notebook, Roxas noticed that it was the same notebook that she showed him that had songs that she wrote herself. _'I wonder what she's writing about,' _he thought.

"Well, we were just spending time together. I guess you can call it a date," Olette's grin got wider. Roxas just blushed. The last sentence killed Naminè on the inside. (**A/N: **This part also killed my sister xD) She was starting to think that Olette just came here to torture her. Mentally, of course.

'_I guess you can call it a date.'_

Seeing that she hadn't replied yet, she hastily said," O-oh really? T-that's…that's nice." She hoped that her voice sounded as even as possible.

"Yeah, I know! We gotta be going. It was nice talking to you!" Olette said, waving. Roxas watched, but said nothing.

"Yeah, same. Bye," Naminè smiled a fake smile and waved.

**OOO**

Roxas and Olette were sitting together at the top of the clock tower, eating their ice cream in silence, admiring the sunset before them. It was a vast array of colors; ranges of oranges, reds, and pinks. There was also a tint of blue and purple. Olette was the first one to break the silence. "This is…very beautiful," she said, staring in awe.

Roxas smiled and faced her. "You're beautiful," he replied confidently. She looked at the sunset once more before facing him too, blushing.

"Really...?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't lie." He smirked.

"Awh! That's sweet of you!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess…but you know what's sweeter?"

"What?"

"If you would be my girlfriend." He smiled.

Olette blushed harder. "A-are you asking m-me out?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Olette exclaimed, while leaping into Roxas' arms and kissing him on the cheek. Roxas just laughed and hugged her. _'I finally got her,' _ he thought, this being the best day ever. So far, anyways.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>Well, what do you think? Not too heavy on the Olette and Roxas, right? Don't worry, this will soon turn into Roxas and Naminè(:

Aha, I didn't really like the end…wrong pairing xP blaah. Whatever. It's part of the story. xD Oh yeah! Thanks for my sister who's been reading my chapters to see if they were any good or not. And for giving me ideas for this story. THANKS A TON, CHESKA!

Don't forget to read and review!

-JustAn3rd


	4. Chapter Four: Happy? Or Jealous?

**Author's Note: **Hey! I'm back! Because I'm the fastest updater in the world. Note the sarcasm, please. This took me 3 days to make. Somehow I can find ways to distract myself. SMH. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

ALSO, here's a shout-out to my sister, who I love sooo much, who is making (or made) a FanFiction account!:D Teehee, now I can force her to review my stories! LOLOL. Just kidding. So check her out if you're into Naruto (and SasuSaku!)! Maybe I'll post a link on my profile…so yeah!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except the plot!

**I Wish You Can Feel the Same**

**A Naminè/Roxas Story**

**Chapter 4: **Happy? Or Jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal P.O.V~<strong>

_Ding-dong!_

"Olette, dear! Someone's at the door!" the brown-haired girl's mom called, expertly cracking two eggs successfully into a bowl, one egg in each hand.

"Okay! I got it!" Olette replied back, rushing down the stairs whilst quickly texting her darling Roxas back.

**To: Roxas3**

**From: Olette(:**

**Yeah I know, I heard the doorbell(: See you outside cutie!:D**

_Message Sent._

She grabbed a breakfast bar and lunch from the kitchen counter, and kissed her mom and dad goodbye.

"Roxas is here to pick me up! See you when I get home, okay?" the happy-go-lucky girl said.

"Alright. Have a great day, Hun!" Her mom replied back, setting the newly fried eggs on the table.

"Have a good day, Olette. If that boy hurts you in any way, you. Come. Tell. Me." Her dad warned, slightly glaring at the door. He wasn't okay with Olette dating, but if that boy made her happy, he was happy. But his shotgun was always loaded and ready.

Olette rolled her eyes playfully at her dad's antics. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he won't do anything to hurt me," she reassured. She gave her dad one last hug and waved goodbye to her parents. She then proceeded to get her backpack from the couch and the door.

"Sorry for making you wait," Olette apologized, opening the maroon door to Roxas, who was patiently leaning on the doorframe.

"Nah, it's okay. You didn't make me wait that long," Roxas guaranteed, holding his warm hand out for her to take. She blushed at his offering and gladly accepted.

Roxas just smiled and with a quick, "Good morning!" to her parents, he led them out onto the sidewalk and to the school.

Roxas and Olette had been dating for about 3 weeks now (3 weeks, 1 day, 9 hours, and 13 minutes-Roxas kept track). They were almost always seen together around the school campus, doing what couples would do. Shoot smiles at each other, flirt- the normal stuff. The couple had already been on 5 memorable dates so far, all ending well with a couple of goodbye hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Overall, they were very happy with the other.

Anyhow, when they had reached half way to their destination, with no signs of turning back, Olette realized something.

"Crap! I forgot my jacket!" Olette admitted, shivering from the autumn breeze. Roxas, being the chivalrous boyfriend he is, gently tore away from Olette's hand for a few moments, and took off his jacket, putting the piece of clothing over her shoulders and backpack.

"I don't want my girlfriend to freeze to death," Roxas said, winking at her. Olette just blushed slightly, from the cold she thought, and grinned.

"Thanks…but what about you?" Olette asked, concerned.

"I think I got something to keep me warm," Roxas flirted. Before Olette could ask her boyfriend what he could possibly mean, Roxas flung his arm over Olette's shoulder, pulling her close to him. Olette let out a soft squeal before chuckling.

"So that's the thing that'll keep you warm?"

"Not a thing, but a very warm girl." Roxas nuzzled his nose on her head. Olette chuckled once again.

"Okay, so what would happen if that very warm girl did this?" Olette tore herself from Roxas' arm and started to run from him, flailing her arms. She turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"You can't catch me!"

Roxas, who just snapped out of his daze, exclaimed, "No, I will!" They continued this way, chasing each other, to school.

**OOO**

Hayner and Naminè were one of the few who were in the school's hallway. In fact, they were one of the few who were _at _the school at the moment. Naminè was organizing her locker, the locker being cluttered with empty food wrappers-most of them breakfast bars, and crumpled papers that were from old tests and assignments that she shoved into her locker. Hayner was sitting against his locker, finishing his math homework he didn't bother finishing the night before.

You might be thinking why they were at school so early. After thinking long and hard about the situation they were unfortunately in, they both came to the conclusion that if they come to school early, they could go to their classes early, and therefore, they wouldn't have to see Roxas and Olette walk in the school together and ruin their mornings with the constant reminder of what they really wanted. Or should I say, they still want. And also they would avoid the big mass of students in the school who were going to their classes, which was a plus.

Anyways, a few minutes later, Hayner finally finished his math homework. He stuffed his homework into his binder and put away his math textbook. He then grabbed his social studies notebook and textbook and started to make his way to his first class of the day-his class was on the other side of the hallway.

'_Ugh…I didn't know I had this much junk,' _Naminè thought as she threw away an old flyer, now thankful her locker was right next to a trash bin. As she turned around to head back to her locker, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry-"she looked up to the person; why must they all be taller than her? "-Hayner."

Hayner gave her a small smile and said, "It's okay. I should be the one saying that to you."

"Oh, really?" She returned back to her locker and reorganized her books.

"Yeah. So what brings you here so early?" he asked, following her back to her locker. He didn't talk and hang out with her much, but he thought she was interesting to talk to when he got the chance.

"I could ask you the same thing," Naminè said, closing her locker.

Hayner's eyes casted down and he closed his hands into fists out of anger.

"I think you wouldn't want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I pretty sure you wouldn't want to listen to my problems."

Naminè sighed, eyed him wearily, and said, "Well, we don't really talk much with each other, but I'm nice enough to listen to anyone's problems. My life isn't going that great either."

Hayner raised an eyebrow. "What's happening to you?" he asked, generally interested.

"You start first, Hayner."

And with that, Hayner explained his situation with Olette and Roxas. Naminè listened intently, finding out that Hayner liked, or likes, Olette, but lost the chance to ask her out because of Roxas. Naminè was slightly shocked, but also told Hayner about her situation with the couple. As the minutes passed by, they continued to talk and pour out their feelings as students filled the hallways.

**OOO**

"Ha! I got you!" the _ohsococky _Roxas said triumphantly, smirking at Olette's expression as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Roxas! Ugh, I thought you'd never catch me," Olette whined, muttering out the last part. She tried to break free from his grip-Roxas just chuckled.

"Oi! Cocky boy! We're near the school," she pointed out, a street dividing from where they stood and the school.

"Yeah, I guess we are-"Roxas let go of her and instead, took her hand "-shall we go?" he said in his British accent, which made Olette laugh.

"We shall," Olette answered. They looked both ways and crossed the street to the school.

Meanwhile, Naminè and Hayner continued telling each other about how they felt about their crushes. A sad aura surrounded the two.

"-he barely knows half of the things I know about her…ugh…this just gets more frustrating every day," Hayner explained, sighing irritated and sad right after.

Naminè nodded her head. She totally agreed with him, but what could she do? Since this whole conversation started, she started feeling more down with each passing replies. Heck, she was on the verge of tears. _'Maybe I could make an excuse to leave…but I really enjoy talking to someone about this…' _Naminè thought to herself, deciding that she should stay. If she cried, she would feel comfortable that Hayner saw her.

Naminè told a deep breath before saying, "I feel ya. It hurts, huh? After what h-happened, I always tried t-to t-tell…to tell myself to let R-roxas go. To tell myself t-that h-he di-didn't want to be with m-me. But… sometimes I-I can't s-stand it!" At that point Naminè lost it and threw herself onto Hayner,** (1) **hugging him while crying.

"I-I j-just…c-can't," she sobbed.

Hayner was startled at first, but when it finally registered in his head that she was crying, he panicked a little. He never dealt with a crying girl before, not even with Olette. **(2)** He slowing and awkwardly hugged her back, looking at her with a sad expression. Sure, they weren't as close of friends like him and Olette-heck, this was the first time they actually had a lengthy conversation, but since talking to the girl, he looked at her like she was his little sister.

"Shh…everything will be okay…if Roxas is happy, you should be happy, remember? Shh…" Hayner comforted, rubbing Naminè's back soothingly, trying to console the broken girl. Naminè just nodded into his chest, still crying.

Roxas and Olette were just entering the school, and like any other couple; they were smiling and still holding hands. They both got their books from their lockers, making jokes here and there, and started to walk to Olette's class together-Roxas always dropped her off before he would go to his class.

As they walked, Roxas heard a sound, and out of curiosity, glanced to his left. He then saw Hayner and Naminè hugging; Hayner looked to be comforting her whilst a sad expression etched on his face and Naminè crying into his chest (he knew from experience). He felt his chest tighten and a pang of anger surge through him. '_Why is she crying?' _he asked himself. _'And why in front of Hayner? They hardly even talk to each other!' _He glared at them. Olette noticed this and looked toward where Roxas was looking at. Her eyes widened as she looked at Hayner and Naminè hugging each other for comfort. She felt sad looking at Hayner comforting, or hugging another girl for the matter. The only girl she'd seen him hug, besides his mother, was her.

'_Why am I feeling this way? I have a girlfriend/boyfriend!' _Olette and Roxas thought simultaneously, eyes still glued on the two.

At that very moment, Roxas saw and heard Hayner say something to Naminè. The said girl just nodded, not looking up. He faintly heard him, however, because of the students talking in the background. All he had heard was a muffled, "…Worry…happy…Roxas….cry…shh…don't deserve…okay?"

Olette stopped looking at them, and tugged on Roxas' hand, getting his attention. He quickly turned to his girlfriend, looking up at him.

"I wonder what happened to Hayner and Naminè," Olette mentioned.

"Yeah, me too," Roxas replied, slightly angry over how Hayner was holding Naminè.

**Ring!**

"Well, I can handle walking to class from here; see you later!" Olette said smiling. Roxas looked at her skeptically before she laughed at how he looked and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Okay, okay. See ya!" Roxas said, winking at her and waving. He looked over to his left again and saw Naminè rubbing her eyes and wiping away her tears. She smiled up at Hayner and said something to Hayner that he couldn't catch. Hayner did the same and patted her back before he walked off to his class.

Naminè wiped her tears and smiled at Hayner. "Thanks Hayner. Sorry I got your t-shirt wet," she said sheepishly.

"Eh, it's okay; it'll dry. I gotta go to class. My class is all the way on the other side of the hallway. Talk to ya later, 'kay?" Hayner said, patting her back and walking off. After talking to her, he felt his brighten. He wasn't alone when it came to his relationship with his crush.

A few minutes later, Naminè walked off to her class too, but in the opposite direction of Hayner. Roxas watched her as she smiled a little bigger and shook her head. His eyes narrowed somewhat.

'_What's going on with those two?' _ He thought to himself, strolling to his class.

**OOO**

After that encounter with each other, Hayner and Naminè were becoming closer. They would always meet up before school started, like they had on that faithful day. The two would be talking about other problems that were bothering them, funny stories; just whatever they came up with they talked about. And sometimes they would talk about Roxas and Olette, the topic that brought them here today.

Hayner would also join her at lunch. The days that followed after the encounter, he would sit at his regular seat at lunch with Kairi, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Roxas, and Olette. On some days, he would join Naminè at her spot under her self-acclaimed maple tree. As days turned into weeks, he would spend more time with Naminè, eating lunch with her every other day, until he stopped having lunch with the group altogether to eat and chat with Naminè. He wouldn't call it "ditching" the group; he was just spending time with someone who understood him the most at the moment.

The group noticed too. The boys, minus Roxas, would always tease him about him being Naminè's boyfriend. His temper would fly and he would yell at them that he wasn't. The girls would tease him too-not Olette though, but not as much as the boys did.

Also after the encounter, Roxas and Olette seemed…bothered by it. Don't get me wrong, their relationship was still going strong, **(3) **but seeing them together made them uncomfortable.

Olette a little troubled by it, not seeing him quite often like before. But she was still his best friend. And she was his…right?

The matter troubled Roxas a little bit more than Olette. He would always send Hayner a small glare when he wasn't looking. It just bothered him that he didn't know what was going on between them. What were they talking about on that day? Why was Naminè crying? Why were they talking in the first place? These were the questions he asked himself. Yeah, Naminè and he weren't exactly friends at the moment, but he still, kind of cared about his classmate. And Hayner was his friend too, and friends tell each other everything…right?

Well, today was like any other day. Hayner and Naminè met up in the morning, and now it was lunchtime. Hayner was in line getting his lunch, while Naminè was eating an apple and writing a song in her black notebook. For the past week, she seemed to be getting song ideas in her head, and ended up writing them in her notebook. She wrote a lot of songs that she didn't even start to figure out how the tune was going to go!

The group, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Roxas, and Olette, decided to eat outside today, instead at their usual table in the cafeteria, because Kairi said the weather was nice outside.

They sat a table that wasn't far from where Naminè was sitting. A couple of yards separated them. They began chatting up a storm whilst eating lunch.

'_Geeze, they're too loud,' _Naminè thought to herself, a little distracted from finish her song. Indeed they were loud; they were too loud that she could practically hear what they were saying. It was that, or she had _great _hearing.

"Hey Naminè!" Hayner said, sitting next to the girl. She looked up and looked to her right, and smiled.

"Hey Hayner," she replied back, setting her notebook and pencil down whilst taking a bite of her apple.

"Ehh, Naminè! You always eat just an apple for lunch! See! Look!" Hayner exclaimed, taking her arm in his hand as he pointed to her thin arm. She rolled her eyes and was about to say that she had a fast metabolism and she ate more at home until Hayner broke his sandwich in half and gave a piece to Naminè.

"Here! Eat it!" Hayner said loudly. But not that loud compared to the group sitting across from them.

She couldn't bring herself to say no; it was a really sweet gesture. She gladly nodded took the piece and started to eat it.

"So you got another song idea? Dang! You've wrote a lot this week! Is it about the same topic?" Hayner questioned, gesturing to the black notebook in her lap. She nodded.

"Yeah. I can't stop writing! I haven't even found out how each song will sound like!" she explained, finishing her sandwich.

Yes, Hayner knew she wrote songs. You know why? She would be writing during lunch sometimes, and Hayner who was a bit curious, tried to sneak a peek inside the notebook. He would always try, but would get slapped by Naminè after. But after several attempts and sore cheeks later, he had managed to look.

"You know what I would do? Make a cover of a song and post it on YouTube. Man! Imagine how many views I would get!" When he said that, Naminè shot him a quizzical look as if saying, _'What the heck?' _

Hayner read her expression easily and picked up his water bottle, like it was a microphone. "You know like-"he cleared his throat "Poppin' bottles in the ice! Like a blizzard!" He sang badly on purpose. He remained singing (also making weird hand movements with his free hand), causing Naminè to laugh her heart out. It was just too funny. She grabbed onto his arm, tears leaking from her eyes. She was going to pass out if he continued any further.

"Likeee a Geeee-6, likkkaaa Geee-6!"

"Bwahahaha!"

The group, who were talking about anything that was everything, looked around, hearing sounds of laughing and…singing?

"Is someone singing? Who's singing?" Roxas asked the group. All of them shook their heads, indicating that no one knew.

"Dude! It can't be! It's too horrible! Is someone dying? " Sora questioned.

"Apparently Naminè," Riku said nonchalantly, pointing to the beet red Naminè, clutching her stomach.

"Awh! Hayner's making her laugh! Isn't that cuuute?" Kairi swooned. Roxas glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"See? What'd I tell you? They are dating!" Sora yelled confidently. Olette felt a slight aching in her heart. It was just…weird for her to think that Hayner was dating someone.

**OOO**

"Yo Naminè! Breathe! I already stopped singing!" Hayner said, slightly concerned about his friend.

Naminè just couldn't stop laughing. Her face was extremely red, she was literally crying, and her insides ached.

"I-hahaha-can't-haha!" she wheezed out. Hayner sighed and rubbed her back.

"Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out." Hayner instructed the girl. She did what she was told to do, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes, she finally stopped laughing.

"I can't remember when I laughed that hard," Naminè admitted, rubbing the back of her head. She really couldn't.

"Ha, really? Well I'm honored," Hayner chuckled, pretending to be flattered. Naminè grinned and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Awh! They are so cute together!" they both heard Kairi and Selphie say.

"I'm talling ya! They are dating!" Sora stated loudly, the three unaware that they could hear every word that they said. Heck, the two can even see the group looking at them.

Naminè blushed lightly. "Gosh, they're so annoying. They started saying that ever since I stopped eating lunch with them," Hayner said, annoyed.

"What? You're like a big brother to me," Naminè confessed.

"And you're like my little sister!" Hayner tackled her into a side-hug. His arm was around her shoulders and she smiled.

The group's eyes widened. Especially Roxas and Olette's. The rest of the girls squealed and the boys hi-fived.

Roxas was speechless. They were actually going out? It seemed like it. _'But why am I so bothered by it?' _he thought to himself. He had a girlfriend, so why did it bother him that Naminè had a boyfriend? They weren't exactly friendseither. _'Don't tell me…I can't be jealous!' _he cursed himself for even thinking that. Besides, they didn't know for sure if they were dating or not. That relived him to some extent.

Olette was feeling the same as Roxas. She couldn't be possibly jealous. _'He's my best friend and I should cheer him on! That's what friends do!' _she thought, trying to feel happy for Hayner. But she wasn't as cheerful as she had hoped. Then she thought of something. _'If we were best friends, they he would tell me if he had a girlfriend right? He always tells me everything. So they can't be dating!' _she thought once more, feeling much better, with a bit of uncertainty lingering.

The couple still thought, until they were snapped out of it when Hayner yelled,"Ayye! Take a picture! It lasts longer!" The two's head shot up, looking toward Hayner- who still had his arm around Naminè, who was just waving at them-and then back at the group, who looked sheepish and embarrassed. Which means one thing. They got caught looking. Figures.

"I'm not gonna hear the end of this…but it's worth it! Did you see the looks on their faces?" Hayner felt content.

"Eh, your fault. But I got your back, _bro_," she said, emphasizing the word bro. "Well, I'll be going to class early! Good luck with your groupies." She carefully got up, grabbed her notebook, and left.

"Bye!"

Naminè purposely passed by their table, smirking. But she noticed the conflicted look in Roxas' eyes. Her heart constricted, yearning to talk to him. But she shrugged it off and went inside the building.

When Naminè left, Hayner laid against the tree. He couldn't help but look at how Olette reacted. She was shifting in her seat and refused to look at them. He questioned that, but let it go.

**OOO**

After lunch ended, Roxas and Olette headed to the next class together. They hadn't talked much to each other since what happened at lunch, and just kept to their thoughts.

They were not jealous of Hayner or Naminè. They had each other. And that was what they wanted.

But no matter how much they thought about it, they had one question: _Are _Hayner and Naminè dating?

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: (1)-<strong>Not in that way, you pervy minds. LOL.

**(2)- **Yeah, I can totally relate to that. I was crying while hugging my friend Daniel and he didn't know what to do. Apparently he was looking around the room, not knowing what to do. Ah, good times, good times.

**(3)- **Well, for a little longer ;D aha SPOILERR.

So yeah. Not my best. Especially the ending. But I hoped you enjoyed anyways.

I have school in 2 days, you guys. And my mom said to stop writing this. Tch, yeah right. I'm REBELLING! To some extent. Anyways, I'm super excited!

Ideas and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated(: Thank you!

Reviews make me happy!

-Just A N3rd


	5. Chapter Five: Getting the Truth

**Author's Note: **Ohh hii!(: First few weeks of school done and over with. But I must say, IT WAS EPIC. And I'm part of my school's newspaper! Yay me! Anyways, here's a chapter! Which I didn't write in a notebook entry, thankyouverymuch. So, sorry if this chapter isn't really that good. Besides, homework fried my brain.

**Disclaimer: **I, like, totally do not own Kingdom Hearts. But, like, I totally own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>I Wish You Can Feel the Same<strong>

**A Naminè/Roxas Story**

**Chapter 5: **Getting the Truth

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The truth.

The truth is a fact that has been verified.

So technically, the rumor about Hayner and Naminè dating isn't fact, nor hasn't it been verified.

Roxas sighed for the umpteenth time today. It has been what? A few minutes since he saw Naminè and Hayner last? Maybe even a few hours? Well, all he was sure of was that he wasn't counting. It didn't matter. He just couldn't believe what he had seen at lunch. _'Hayner and Naminè? He…just doesn't seem like her type…' _he thought to himself. Over the years he had known her; it just didn't seem she would go for a reckless, easily-irked, and impulsive guy like then again, it was Naminè and it was her choice who to date. _If_ they were dating.

"Roxas! When did Abraham Lincoln announce the Gettysburg Address?" The teacher asked sternly. Roxas shot his head up from the desk.

"Er, sorry, wasn't listening," he answered honestly, seeing there was no point to lie; his mind was somewhere else.

"Ugh, well this is important information for the upcoming test. Start listening now then," the teacher said to Roxas.

"Yes ma'am."

But Roxas didn't want to listen. _Are they dating? _ He wanted his question to be answered.

Then it hit him.

'_I could just ask her or Hayner if they're dating…but Hayner seems a little off these days…and Naminè…' _his thoughts drifted as he thought of the girl. He inwardly groaned. But if he wanted his question answered, then he would just have to stand up and ask her.

"Well, next period I have class with her. I'll just ask her then," Roxas whispered to himself as he glanced up to the clock hanging up on the wall next to him. _'5 minutes left…' _

And a long 5 minute wait it was.

**OOO**

As the bell rang, Roxas sprang from his seat, collected all his belongings, and went out the door to his next class, English. He got there in no time, and just as he was going to open the door to the classroom, he spotted Naminè quickly walking to class. Her hair was a little messy, and her cheeks were a little puffed out. Roxas found that slightly adorable as he opened for Naminè and himself.

"Er, thanks, Roxas," Naminè cracked a small smile of appreciation at him. She found herself blushing a little bit.

"No problem," he replied back casually as they got seated and got ready for class.

Roxas shot Naminè little glances here and there as the period got started. He noticed that Naminè seemed a little happier, but conflicted at the same time. He thought about that.

Naminè could feel Roxas' gaze on her as she pulled out last night's homework and set it neatly at the corner of her desk. This was the first time in _weeks_ that Roxas acknowledged her. Did it have to do with the whole fiasco at lunch? I mean, Hayner and she were just messing with them. They were just friends, nothing more. _'But why would Roxas just suddenly start talking to me? Maybe he was just being polite…_' Naminè thought to herself as her teacher's voice rang in her ears.

"Okay! Let's get started! As most of you remember, yesterday I mentioned that you guys will have a mini project today. For those who don't remember-"the teacher uttered. She explained the whole project and the guidelines again. Most students were zoning out, just like Naminè, who already knew what the project was about. A percent of the class were sleeping. The things she was saying went through one ear to the other, in Roxas' case. "- so I will put you guys in pairs of two…" And so, the teacher went on and on about who was partnered up with whom.

"-and then Miss Naminè with Mister Roxas, Ed-"the teacher said, as she read off her list of names. Naminè couldn't believe her luck. She and Roxas? Talk about awkward.

Roxas sat there, looking as calm as ever, but on the inside, he was feeling a tad nervous. What was he supposed to say to her after all this time of not speaking or seeing each other? Roxas knew for sure that he couldn't just go on like nothing ever happened. Also, how was he supposed to ask if she and Hayner were dating? His thoughts were jumbled.

"I think I got everybody…Okay! You may begin working with your projects! But please, use inside voices," the teacher said.

The class got right to it, some getting up from their desks and heading to their partners. Naminè took her sweet time getting up from her seat and collecting her things and made her way to the empty desk next to Roxas. She shot him a small smile while setting her belonging on the desk. He nodded back.

"So…what topics to do you want to write about?" Naminè asked, trying to break the ice. She felt as if she was talking to a complete stranger. Or at least a stranger that she knew a lot about.

Roxas scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "You could pick one and I could pick one. So that way it could be even, I guess," he answered, giving Naminè a sideways look. She nodded. Out of the tiny stack of English papers, Naminè took out a sheet of paper with English topics they could write about. She held it in the middle of herself and Roxas, so both of them could choose one topic. Both teens leaned in to read the 14 sized print. Naminè lightly blushed at their proximity, but was content. Roxas looked over the paper and chose his topic quickly. Then he looked in Naminè's direction. He could tell that she was thinking-her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were narrowed.

"Um…I-I'm done choosing. Did you pick your topic yet?" Naminè asked, mentally scolding herself for stuttering. Roxas nodded his head.

"Hmm…I guess you could write about your topic, and I write about mine. Then we could make the poster altogether," Naminè expressed. She shifted awkwardly. Roxas didn't seem to notice that though.

"Alrighty then!" Roxas said, grinning at her. He needed to lighten up the mood if he was going to ask his question. They both got out a piece of paper and began writing.

**OOO**

Halfway through the project, Roxas began to feel a little worried. Almost half of the period was over and Naminè and he we still not talking. He needed to think of an idea-and fast. He snapped his fingers under his desk, concentrating. Then, miraculously, he got an idea.

"Naminè? Could you check my essay? It's already done and I need someone to proofread it," he asked her, handing his paper over.

Naminè looked over toward Roxas and felt her cheeks redden and her heart skip a beat. Roxas' bright blue eyes held a gentle look in them, his blonde locks were perfectly tousled like it always was, and he had on one of his warm smiles that made Naminè have butterflies in her stomach.

"Uhm-er, I-"Naminè stumbled over her words, causing her face to heart up even more. Roxas found this really cute. She finally sighed and mumbled," S-sure." She took the paper from his grasp.

'_Wow, this is pretty good,' _Naminè thought, as her eyes scanned through the one page essay.

"Well, I could say it's very well written, though I found some punctuation errors," she said to Roxas.

"Still trying to sound grown up, I see," Roxas teased. Naminè shot him a glare, but knew it was the truth, ever since they were kids. That brought up nostalgic memories.

"It's not I'm doing it on purpose," she muttered under her breath as she handed back his paper.

"Thanks Nami, I'll check yours," Roxas said, picking up the piece of notebook paper of her desk. She froze. _Now _she knew that something was up. He _never _called her that after he stopped in the 6th grade, probably when he had started getting annoyed with her. She stared at him with curious eyes.

Roxas seemed to notice, when he said,"Somethin' up, Nami?" Her eyes widened and she blushed once again. She didn't know how to respond to this.

"Er…It's-um, it's just that you-" she adverted her eyes to the intricate design of the classroom's wall clock,"-never called me that since the 6th grade." She said the last part so lowly, that Roxas barely caught what she was saying.

When he did, however, he nervously scratched the back of his head. So she already found him out, huh? Roxas sighed, again, and set the paper her was currently correcting down on the wooden desk.

"I guess old habits are starting to resurface," Roxas explained. Naminè responded with a quiet "Oh" and played with her fingers.

"But, look Naminè, I know what happened on _that _day wasn't exactly the best, but can we just try to be friends again?" he swallowed hard as he tried to said the next part. "I…I miss you."

Naminè was completely stunned. Just in one day, _one _day, she got Roxas to say that he missed her and that he wanted to be friends again. Yeah, she couldn't _believe _her luck! This was too much for her. Wordlessly, she simply nodded her head. Roxas felt his heart warm and he couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" he asked, confirming her actions.

"Mhhm," she replied back, giggling weakly. _'Yes! One step closer! But still, it's great to have Naminè back,' _he thought to himself.

"Great! Well, this project ain't gonna do itself, y'know!" Roxas said happily, Naminè playfully rolling her eyes as she left to get some poster paper.

Also, in that one day, _one _day, Naminè regained Roxas' friendship back. However, they both knew it wasn't going to be like old times.

But hey, who said fresh new starts aren't great?

**OOO**

Within the 20 minutes of the period that remained, the both blonde teens corrected Naminè's paper, typed both reports in the computer lab (though they experienced some technical difficulties when Roxas accidently turned off the computer itself) and made a pretty well-done poster. All in all, they had completed their project.

"Well, I think it looks pretty good," Naminè mentioned, rising up the poster in front of her face. Roxas came up behind her and examined it himself.

"Yeah, me too," Roxas replied.

**Ring!**

"Class, bring your reports to the front, and then you may leave," the teacher said, motioning to her desk. Naminè and Roxas complied. Soon, they started packing up silently and the pair walked out of the class.

"Er, hey Naminè?" Roxas asked, turning his head slightly to face the girl. He thought this would be the perfect time to ask her.

"Yeah?" she didn't directly face him, she just adverted her gaze to face him. Her innocent blue orbs held a curious glint in them. Roxas' heart sped up unexpectedly.

"I know this might be a weird question to ask…but are you and Hayner dating?" he inquired nervously. He felt a like a fool when Naminè didn't respond within minutes.

Naminè looked bewildered. _'Where'd he get…? Oh wait, the thing that happened during lunch,' _she thought.

"Uhm, this is about the thing that happened at lunch, right?" Naminè asked cautiously, and when she saw Roxas give her a tiny nod, she continued. "Well, we aren't." She giggled.

"Hayner and I just wanted to mess with you guys, I guess. He's like a brother to me, you know?" Naminè explained, smiling. Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"I get ya. Totally like Hayner," Roxas said. He felt more of an idiot for asking that. They had only wanted to mess with them!

"Ahaha, yup!" she declared, slightly skipping ahead of Roxas.

"But where'd you-"Naminè turned around try to ask Roxas something, until someone cut her off.

"Hey Naminè!" Hayner exclaimed, Olette by his side. Naminè froze for a second, then turned around and waved.

"Hiya Hayner! Hi Olette," she greeted. Roxas did the same, but went up to kiss Olette's forehead and drape an arm over her shoulders. Naminè and Hayner exchanged knowing glances and faked a smile.

"So Hayner, what have you been up to?" Roxas asked the other boy.

"Oh you know, same old, same old," Hayner chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go to class. You coming, Hayner?" Naminè asked, knowing that she and Hayner had the next class together.

"Yeah, sure. See ya around guys," And with that, Hayner turned around and they both left. The couple looked at their retreating figures as Naminè pushed Hayner to the side and he slapped her back.

"Hey Roxas, let's go too," Olette said, taking one more glance and turning to the other hallway. Roxas followed suit.

"So what were you doing with Olette, hm? Naminè questioned, turning another corner.

"What were you doing with Roxas?" Hayner countered, smirk in place.

"Touché."

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>Hey there. Here's the fastest update I can give you guys. I had to switch to advanced classes, so I've been stressed lately. I'm very sorry if this chapter doesn't suit your standards. But I would like reviews and constructive criticism (: Thanks! I will also be editing this tomorrow for any missing words, punctuation, etc.

~Just A n3rd.


	6. Chapter Six: Her Song, Our Song

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know, I'm the worst updater in the world. So, I hope this is long enough and stuff. Besides, I have to study for this test I have in Science =_= but, on the Brightside, I beat Cerberus in Kingdom Hearts! Took me a week, but I beat it! Now I will go into the wonders on Deep Jungle. But, I seriously hope this chapter is up to par. I want to make it up to you guys. And, I seriously edited this chapter several times, and read it over and over and over again.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. Oh, I also don't own the songs used in this chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>I Wish You Can Feel the Same<strong>

**A Naminè/Roxas Story**

**Chapter Six: **Her Song, Our Song

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Roxas calmly sat against the smooth, cool wall tapping his feet lightly on the concrete floor, to make sure that the other person of the other side didn't hear him. Her angelic voice rang in his ears; like nothing he had ever heard before. It was sweet and velvety, and he knew he wouldn't get it out of his head for a while. The soft melody of the piano complimented her voice, not even overpowering in any manner. Just another masterpiece.

Everything about the song was perfect. Her voice, the beat, everything. But just one little thing bothered the dirty blonde.

The lyrics.

The lyrics seemed to be appointed at him, or at least, that's what he thought of. Just by the lyrics Roxas could feel how she felt when writing this song. It hurt; the words stuck out to him like a yellow ball in a sea of blue.

'_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you.  
>All I know is that I should.<br>And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you.  
>All I know is that I should.<br>'Cos she will love you more than I could.  
>She, who dares to stand where I stood. <em>**(1)**

After all this time, that day, that day when their friendship came to a close, the lyrics struck him hard. _'So, that's why Naminè confronted me that day,' _Roxas thought to himself.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, wanting to hear more of Naminè's song. He didn't notice the soft padding of feet coming, however.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison, quite loudly for Roxas' liking. His eyes widened as he heard the piano and singing stop altogether.

'_Sora and Kairi are soo dead,' _Roxas glared darkly at the couple.

Damn. After a week of listening, why did he have to get caught now?

**.A Week Before; Afterschool: Monday.**

Roxas tried to calm down his racing heart. After a long, hard basketball practice, he couldn't wait to go home, listen to music and text his girlfriend. He smiled fondly at the thought of his girlfriend. He was so happy with her. Their relationship was still going strong, but they didn't really see much of each other last week.

Ah, last week.

Last week was…was just great. He finally renewed his friendship with Naminè. The blonde girl soon replaced his thoughts of Olette. He had really missed her hanging out with her. Roxas felt guilty calling her annoying and clingy and that he took her friendship for granted. She really wasn't any of those things he called her. She was outgoing, selfless, fun-loving, _loud, _sweet, and caring-everything you could want in a best friend. He shook his head and smiled. He continued to change and once he was done, he said goodbye to his teammates and jogged out of the gymnasium and into the hallways.

**oOo**

Naminè quietly walked the halls of the school, holding her black notebook close to her body as she could. Inside she felt giddy, but she did not let it show as a small smile graced her lips. She couldn't believe that she was chosen to present one of her original songs during the school's upcoming concert. And to top that off, she was granted access to the music room and their grand piano after school for as long she wanted to. Sure, she had a grand piano at home to and she could practice there, but at home, she had to face many distractions, like the blaring television set right across the hall from her music space where her dad always used after school, or the laptop awaiting on her desk in her room, two doors away. At school, she could focus more on her music (and of course, the homework that she also had to tackle).

Once Naminè reached her destination, she looked around if anyone was around, took the key out of her pants pocket and put it into the keyhole, and opened the door. She was greeted with a cool rush of air against her face and she giggled. She shuffled around the room to get everything in order. She dragged the piano chair to its rightful place in front of the piano and carefully placed her song notebook oh the stand.

Once everything was in order, Naminè sighed and rolled up her sleeves to her blouse. She sat on the chair and opened up her notebook. Her hands her neatly folded in her lap as she stared at the notebook, to the piano, then back at the notebook.

"So, what song should I sing?" Naminè wondered out loud. She took the notebook and flipped through its pages to see if any song caught her eye. So far, none of them have.

"Maybe I should sing all of them and pick which I like the best…? I think I have plenty time to do that…" she whispered as she nodded her head and placed the notebook back on the stand, on the page where she wrote her songs. Naminè readied her fingers, cleared her throat and placed her pale fingers onto the piano keys. She started a peaceful melody as she swayed her body to the music. Then she opened her mouth to sing.

_Heart beats fast, _

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…._**(2)**

Her voice echoed throughout the room as she closed her eyes and let the lyrics surge through her. Naminè cracked a smile while she sang the remaining parts of the song. She remembered when and why she wrote this song. It was around her middle school days, when she valued Roxas' friendship a lot. Naminè didn't have very much friends, but Roxas was there for her, or so that's what she thought. She was still oblivious to Roxas' dislike for her. Her feelings about him in their middle school days were written in this sing. She thought he was that one person she waited for all her life. _'I was so naïve then,' _Naminè thought, her smile turning into a bittersweet one.

Unknown to her, a spiky blonde-haired wandering the halls was passing by the music room. Roxas was just humming a tune to himself as he walking aimlessly around the halls trying to find something to entertain him while waiting for his teammates to be finished in the locker room so that they could hang out around town.

He turned a corner off from the main hall off the school, to the east wing of the school, where the music classrooms and most of the elective rooms were. Roxas was intrigued by the many art pieces hung upon the walls; some of them being his own masterpieces, others were by other students. He also noticed that most of the artwork that covered this section of the school was mostly Naminè's sketches. There was one that she drew that had a beautiful beach background, complete with a sunset and a couple of expertly drawn palm trees. There was also one that she drew last year that had a couple in a photo booth setting. It was an assignment; he recalled her telling him, for Valentine's Day. He also recalled her telling him that her teacher for art was a total hopeless romantic and whoever drew a couple in their assignments would get an automatic A+.

As he went further down the hall, he could hear a soft piano beat in the distance. His expression turned into a confused one. _'Why would anybody be in the music room? Isn't it locked after school?' _he thought to himself as he walked toward the piano music. Once he was a couple of yards away, he could hear a familiar voice singing along with the piano, though he couldn't decipher who it was-all he knew that it was a girl-like voice. The voice was sweet and soft, and he felt goose bumps attack his arms as he neared the music room. Like a ninja, he finally reached the music room quietly while the blonde girl on the other side of the wall finished up the song.

_And all along,_

_I believed__I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a__thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

'_That was… great,' _Roxas thought to himself as he tried to peek in the room to see who the singer was. The piano's melody subsided and he heard someone shuffling around. But he couldn't help but feel like he heard those lyrics before…

"Hm, I really like this one; I'll keep it on my top five," the voice on the other side mumbled, but it was loud enough that Roxas could hear who it was. His eyes widened at the realization. It was Naminè in the music room!

'_Well, she's improved...' _Roxas told himself as he remembered the first time he heard her sing. It was good, but it wasn't great either. But now, her voice had fully matured and he could tell she practiced numerous times from before.

Naminè sat in her seat, shifting every so often, zoning out. She could just play this at her recital, but she wanted to try the other songs out. _'Maybe one more song before heading out,' _she thought, as she glanced up at the clock. It was already 4:05, and she still had to walk home. _'I could also read my other songs at home too, and sort out the songs that I really like.' _

Following the same steps as before, she flipped the page and readied herself for another round of singing. Unlike her first song, this one was more light-hearted and more upbeat.

She started playing the piano once again, but using a slightly higher octave than before. Naminè took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I stop to catch my breath,_

_And I stop to catch your eye._

_No need to second guess,_

_That you've been on my mind._**(3)**

Naminè started to smile again when her voice started to grow stronger. The song she was currently singing was written the day when she found out how Roxas actually thought of her. She never felt that low in her life. Naminè learned that she couldn't always depend on him and that he had a life too. It was just another foolish love that Naminè fell into.

Roxas, on the other hand, stood against the wall, arms crossed and head bobbing slightly with the beat, ready to run if anyone saw him. He wondered where Naminè got the inspiration to write her songs. The lyrics sounded so meaningful, coming from her mouth. Maybe she was writing about someone she likes? That thought alone made sense to him, but curious to whom caught Naminè's attention. It also made him feel uncomfortable thinking that Naminè liked someone else than him. It wasn't something his was used to.

As the song ended, Naminè had a grin on her face and was humming while she packed up. She really enjoyed singing that song too. When she grabbed her backpack, she could footsteps rapidly growing and fading as she opened the door, ready to lock it. '_Was someone here?' _Naminè thought suspiciously as she checked the handle if it was locked and took her leave.

Roxas ran as fast as he could from the music room, when he heard Naminè slowly opening the door. He felt adrenaline pump through his veins as he ran to the gym, which was the farthest from the music room than any other room in the school.

He panted heavily once he ran into the boy's locker room. _'Hopefully Naminè didn't see me, or else I'm done for it!' _Roxas thought.

"Yo Roxas, why are you still here? I thought we were going out for pizza or something?" a loud and obnoxious voice that only belonged to Sora called. Roxas jumped as he heard his friend's voice.

"O-oh, just forgot something in my locker," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Sora raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

**.A Week Before; Afterschool: Throughout the Week.**

Roxas couldn't really help himself. His curiosity got the best of him. Ever since Roxas found Naminè in the music room, he had felt like he just had to go and listen to her sing. Sure, he still hung out with his Olette and the gang, but somehow this made him feel closer to Naminè, even if she didn't know it. Besides, he hasn't been caught…yet.

During the duration of the week, he had heard most of her original songs that he was familiar with, such as _Hello Goodbye_,_ Distance_ (he especially liked that one), and _Pardon Me_. **(4)** She also toyed with plenty of song genres, and that alone amazed him that she was capable with singing with different tones and feelings.

He sometimes wondered if she would ever play one her songs to him, while he was outside listening. He also wondered who they were about, seeing that most of her songs were love songs. But he didn't really ponder it that much; he still didn't like the thought of her dating anyone and he was still touchy-touchy with the Naminè-Hayner situation.

Nonetheless, listening to her singing was pretty entertaining when he had nothing bettec r else to do afterschool.

**.Present Day; Friday: Afterschool.**

Naminè was startled to say the least, and stopped playing her song momentarily. What was Roxas doing here? And who was with him? Did they hear her singing from the other side of the door? She stood up, grabbed her notebook, and tentatively walked to the door. She turned the golden knob and opened the door so that only her head could fit through. Her baby blue eyes grew slightly as she stared at the scene before her.

"Roxas, Sora, Kairi; what are you doing here?"

**oOo**

Roxas wasn't pissed. Oh no, he was beyond pissed. He was furious. Partly because Sora and Kairi found out that he practically stalks Naminè afterschool. Partly because Sora and Kairi can't speak in a normal tone. Partly because he got caught. Partly because Naminè might of heard them and come out any minute.

"You guys…" Roxas trailed off, still glaring at the couple. Sora and Kairi exchanged looks and glanced back to Roxas, confused.

"What's your problem? We didn't do anything," Sora said, shrugging his shoulders. Kairi nodded and crossed her arms.

"Roxas, Sora, Kairi; what are you doing here?" A soft voice asked. The trio looked behind them. Naminè's head peeked through the music room's doors. Her eyes widened as she stared at them. She gingerly exited the room, closing the door behind her. Naminè held her notebook with one hand to her chest.

"I don't know; ask Roxas. I mean, he _was _here first," Kairi said, arms still crossed. Naminè's cheeks tinged pink. She glanced to her crush, curiosity and feeble hope rising.

Roxas could feel her stare, blue eyes boring into the side of his cheek. He hated being put on the spot, he really did. But he was at a loss of words. Maybe he could say he was just passing by and took a break there.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. He saw his ticket out of this mess.

"Hey, isn't that your song notebook?" Roxas inquired, changing the subject. He saw her glance briefly at the notebook in her arms.

'_So, he remembered after all,' _Naminè thought happily. His words made her heart skip a beat; so true even though Naminè thought it was over used and clichéd.

"Um, right," she replied, looking down to her feet. Kairi squealed.

"That's so cool! You should sing for us sometime!" she cooed, striding over to Naminè's side.

"You know, when you aren't busy with Hayner," Sora added, putting a thumb's up. Naminè blushed harder, but stayed in place. Roxas scowled and elbowed him in the gut. The brunette howled in pain, grabbing onto his right side.

"Hey! What was that for!" Sora yelled, glaring childishly at Roxas. He shrugged, indifferent.

"Sorry, muscle spasm," Roxas replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'll show you a muscle spasm!"

"Hey, how about we get out of here, before things get ugly?" Kairi asked, grabbing onto Naminè's arms. The blonde looked back, seeing the two best friends bicker at each other, each of them trying to get the other in a headlock.

"Yeah, let's go," Naminè giggled. Kairi tugged on Naminè's arm and ran away from the music room, laughing. Unknown to them, a certain black notebook lay beside the two bickering friends.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to use lyrics in FanFiction. I sorry, I just had to incorporate it in the story, for it to make some sense. So please, don't review about that, because I'm well aware of it. But if you have any suggestions for how I should change it, I'm willing to take it!

Songs used/mentioned:  
>1)Where I Stood: Missy Higgins<p>

2) A Thousand Years: Christina Perri

3) Only Fooling Myself: Kate Voegele

4) Hello Goodbye: Tsuji Shion, Distance: Christina Perri, Pardon Me: He is We

I think the ending was sort of rushed, but I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Thanks for all of you who reviewed, favorite, and/or story alerted my story previously. I appreciate it! Oh, welcome to 2012! A little late, I know. I also hope you had an awesome Valentine's Day(a.k.a Single's Awareness Day)! Even though I don't really celebrate it or enjoy it, this year was actually pretty good. I mean, I had 3 Valentines, even though we weren't serious and 2 of them asked me because they wanted to see who could get the most Valentines. Enough of my rambling, see you when I get to review again!

~Just A N3rd


	7. Chapter 7: Notebook,Notebook,in my Hands

**Author's Note: **Yo! Here's the next chapter of this story! Haha, I should start writing the other chapters of my other stories, too, huh? Well, anyways, here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only the plot, dawg.

* * *

><p><strong>I Wish You Can Feel the Same<strong>

**A Naminè/Roxas Story**

**Chapter 7:** Notebook, Notebook, in my Hands…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Giggles and laughter echoed the empty high school parking lot as two teenage girls-a redhead and a blonde-exited the wooden double doors.

"Do y-you think they've killed each other yet?" Kairi asked, trying to catch her breath from running, and also containing her laughter.

'_Knowing Roxas and his slight temper_, Naminè thought, _he probably just badly maimed him.' _ Naminè rolled her eyes. "Haha, I suppose," she chuckled, shaking her head. Kairi snorted, indicating she agreed.

The both of them took a seat on one of the blue benches, breathing heavily. They took moments just to catch their breath, until Kairi shot out her hand out.

"I'm Kairi! Nice to meet you!" she greeted kindly. Now that Naminè thought about it, they haven't introduced each other ever since the incident outside the music room.

"I'm Naminè," she said sheepishly, shaking her hand with Kairi. After letting go, Naminè unconsciously grasped at the area near her armpit, only to feel nothing but air. She gasped, and lifted her arm, looking worriedly at the empty space. She checked her hands; nothing was there. She searched frantically at the area around the bench, but the item wasn't there. '_Oh no…' _she thought, cursing her luck. Where could've it gone? She swore it was with her when she was running aimlessly around the school campus. She must've lost it around the hall of the school! She calmed down for a moment, until another thought struck her. What if she dropped it around where Roxas and his friend were at? She froze, all color draining from her face. They must've found it by now.

"Haha, what's wrong, Naminè? 'Looks like you just saw a ghost or something!" Kairi acknowledged, laughing at Naminè's frightened expression.

"Uhm, Kairi, you wouldn't happen to know where I might've dropped the black notebook I was holding earlier?" she questioned meekly, her nerves getting the best of her. She was fidgeting as she watched Kairi tapping her chin, looking up to the sky.

"Hmm, nope, not at all. Why? Was there something else in there besides songs?" she recalled, seeing Naminè's face lose more color than before, if that was possible.

"I would be lying if I said no," Naminè whispered, frowning. Kairi's mouth made an 'o' shape, before patting the blonde's back.

"C'mon! We can still look for it! Let's go!" Kairi said, tugging on her arm. Naminè felt-reassured-at least someone would help her search the school.

"Thank you," Naminè said, very gratefully, jogging back into the school, side-by-side with Kairi.

"Where do you think it's at?" Kairi asked.

Naminè explained the possible choices as the wooden double doors of the high school closed behind them.

**oOo**

"Hey, would you stop it?" Sora yelled at his best friend, trying to get out of his headlock.

"Well, you started it!" Roxas yelled back, restraining Sora with his headlock.

They quarreled for another 5 minutes, bickering on whom started it and escaping each other's death grips. Once Sora got of Roxas' headlock for the umpteenth time, he swayed backwards, falling onto this bottom as he slipped on something. Roxas busted out laughing, rudely pointing his finger at Sora.

"Ow…" Sora groaned, looking around for the culprit. Once a black notebook came into view, he took a hold of it, and hoisted himself up.

"Hey, isn't this Naminè's?" Sora asked, pulling Roxas out of his laughing fit. Roxas sped over, grabbing the notebook. On the front, it had Naminè's name neatly printed on the front.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Sora asked, looking at the notebook curiously. Roxas shook his head no. It was her notebook, and there might be things in there that she wouldn't let even him see.

"Well, didn't you say it was her song notebook? Then there should only be songs in there! And since you've been stalking her every day after school, even though you shouldn't, because you have a girlfriend, you should've heard her songs already! Can we just take a peek? We'll give it back to her, I promise!" Sora rambled on, earning a smack to the head, particularly because of his accusation of stalking Naminè and bringing up Olette.

But he did have a point. Naminè did show him what was inside that once time, and she wouldn't know that they looked at it. He ran through the possible pros and cons of the situation, before caving in.

"Only a little peek, got it? Then we'll just say we found it at the end of this hall," Roxas sighed, while Sora squealed like a little boy getting a lollipop.

Roxas ran his fingers along the closed pages of the notebook, pulling a section gently with his fingers. Sora glanced around, and seeing no one that would rat them up, nodded to Roxas. He got the signal and opened the notebook to a random song.

Like what Sora said, there was just a song, and it's lyrics. This time, the song's name was Something about Love. **(1)** The pair skimmed through the lyrics, flipping the page to see if there was more.

"Wow, she's a great songwriter!" Sora exclaimed-Roxas just nodded.

As they finished, Roxas glanced at the very bottom of the notebook, and saw in bold-he assumed she wrote it in pen-but small font the word 'Back Story'.

But as soon he discovered it, he heard footsteps. Thinking that he would be caught _again_, he quickly shoved the notebook under his shirt, slightly tucked in his pants **(2)**, and wrapped his arm around the brunette's neck, making him gag.

"What the hell, Roxas?" Sora screeched, just in time as Kairi and Naminè happened to walk by.

**oOo**

"What else was in that notebook anyways?" Kairi asked looking inside an empty trash can.

Naminè blushed, and momentarily stopped looking behind a potted plant. "Uhm, well, I was chosen to sing a solo at the school's concert that was coming up.

So the principal let me stay afterschool in the music room so I could practice. Since I had time, I thought it would be cool so say some kind of back story so people could take a peek of how I get my inspiration. But if a…certain person gets a hold of it, then he would see that I get most inspiration of writing songs from my experiences with him. It would get awkward if he found out," Naminè explained, sighing.

"Awh! Like, for a crush or something?" Kairi asked. Naminè couldn't suppress a smile.

"Yeah, something like that."

They kept searching the main hall, but to no avail. They looked in the lost-and-found in the office, and even in the library. Naminè was starting to lose hope.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this," Naminè apologized to Kairi. Kairi pouted.

"Hey, no worries! Don't worry, we'll find it! Where else do you think you dropped it?" Kairi flashed a smile and thumbs up.

"The music room…" she trailed off.

"Right! To the music room we go!" Kairi said, trying to sound reassuring.

The two of them were near the music room, before they heard gagging and someone yelling, "What the hell, Roxas!"

They strolled in casually, just to see a nonchalant Roxas who captured a struggling Sora in a headlock. '_Maybe they've seen it,' _Naminè thought hopefully.

"Sorry, but have you seen a black notebook around here?" Naminè asked, looking to Roxas. He could see the distressed look she held. But it would look bad if he pulled the notebook from under his shirt and gave it to her. So he shook his head no, giving her a sincere look.

"Sora?" Kairi asked her beau, narrowing her eyes. He shook his head too, indicating he didn't 'know' where it went either.

Naminè blew air out her mouth, disappointed, but a little happy. Disappointed they haven't seen her precious notebook that see really needed for the concert, but happy that Roxas didn't see what she wrote for the back stories.

"Maybe it's somewhere else in this hall. And Roxas, would you be a dear and let go of my boyfriend?" Kairi asked, grabbing a hold of Naminè's wrist as they turned to leave.

Roxas let go of Sora-who was rubbing his neck and cursing at Roxas under his breath- and lifted his arms up in surrender. Naminè swore she saw a rectangular indent inside Roxas' shirt, but let it go.

Once they were out of sight, Roxas relaxed.

He promised himself he would give it back as soon as he was done reading.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note: <strong>Yeah, I don't really like the ending. But at least I got something up, you know?:p Like always, review! Constructive criticism is seriously appreciated!

Also, I hope you had a great Easter! I almost didn't get to go Easter egg hunting, because my mom thought I was too old to do something like that ._. You are never too old to enjoy something as fun as that!

That song is by David Archuleta, if you guys want to check it out!

Who else laughed at that part? I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote that.

~Just A N3rd

P.S. I finally beat that Cave of Wonders Boss in Agrabah! OMG, I'm so happy! That part seriously annoyed the hell out of me.


End file.
